


Another Thor

by Namgangs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, Another Dimension, Better!Thor, Dimension Travel, M/M, Thai Language, Thai fic, not Thor but still Thor
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ข้าในโลกของเจ้าเป็นคนเช่นไร?"<br/>โลกิเอ่ยถาม<br/>และธอร์นั้นตอบ<br/>"มหาราช"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Set time : หลังจบ Thor ภาคแรก

****

**_นั่นไม่ใช่ธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จัก_ **

 

               

                โลกิตระหนักรู้แม้ในสติที่เลือนลางเหมือนกึ่งฝันไป ร่างกำยำของชาวแอสการ์ดผู้ประคองอุ้มเขาขึ้นเหนือพื้นคือร่างของธอร์มิผิดแน่ เสียงหัวใจที่ดังทุ้มต่ำเป็นจังหวะหนักแน่น กล้ามที่เรียงได้รูปเป็นมัดแน่น อุณหภูมิที่ร้อนกว่าชาวแอสการ์ดผู้ใด และกลิ่นกายที่คุ้นเคยนัก

 

                โลกิมั่นใจแน่แท้ว่าเขากำลังอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของธอร์

 

                แต่

 

                มันไม่ถูกต้อง..อะไรสักอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง

 

               

                โลกิปวดศีรษะนักราวกับมันกำลังจะระเบิด ราวกับหัวสมองปฏิเสธที่จะคิดต่อไป เขาจำอะไรไม่ได้เลย ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกเหมือนเพิ่งตกลงมาจากยอดเขาสูง ทำไมเขาถึงตื่นขึ้นมาในที่ไม่คุ้นตา และทำไมธอร์จึงอุ้มเขาไม่พูดไม่จา ไม่บอกกล่าวว่าจะพาเขาไปที่หนใด

 

                "ธอร์" โลกิครางชื่อบุรุษเทพที่อุ้มตนไว้ในอ้อมแขนอย่างทะนุถนอม เดินกึ่งวิ่งพาตนไปยังที่ไหนสักที่อย่างรีบร้อน

               

                ทันทีที่เอ่ยออกมา โลกิก็งอตัวไอเป็นเลือดออกมาอย่างน่ากลัว เขารู้สึกราวกับมีไฟแผดเผาลำคออยู่ข้างใน เป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาดนัก นอกเหนือจากที่รู้สึกว่าร่างกายตัวเองแปลกไปจากเดิมแล้ว ความง่วงนอนจนถึงสุดขีดราวกับอดหลับอดนอนมานับศตวรรษก็บุกเข้าโจมตีในสมองที่สะลึมสะลืออยู่ก่อนอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์มาก่อน

 

                "อย่าเพิ่งเอ่ยสิ่งใด กษัตริย์ข้า"  เสียงที่ไม่ผิดเพี้ยนไปจากธอร์นั้นเอ่ยอย่างแผ่วเบา พร้อมกับชะงักเท้าลงและค่อยๆวางร่างของโลกิลงบนเตียง

 

                "กษัตริย์ข้า?" โลกินั้นเอ่ยถามเสียงแผ่วเบา อาจจะแผ่วเบาเสียจนธอร์มิอาจได้ยิน เพราะไร้ซึ่งคำตอบกลับคืนมา ดวงตาสีเขียวสว่างนั้นลืมขึ้นและกวาดมองรอบข้างอย่างไม่ค่อยมีสตินัก แต่ก็รับรู้ได้ว่าตนอยู่ในที่ที่คุ้นเคย อยู่ในห้องใดสักห้องในปราสาทที่ตนโตมา

 

                "พักผ่อนเถอะ" เสียงของธอร์เอ่ยกระซิบ พร้อมกับยื่นมือสัมผัสเขาที่หน้าผาก ไม่รู้เหตุใด โลกิถึงโหยหาสัมผัสนั้นนัก รู้สึกดี ทว่าก็รู้สึกเหมือนครั้งหนึ่งได้เสียมันไปอย่างไม่มีวันกลับคืน รู้สึกเศร้าจนอยากหลั่งน้ำตา

 

                _เหมือนว่าเขากับธอร์พลัดพรากจากกัน_

 

                โลกิไม่รู้ทำไมถึงเกิดความคิดอย่างนั้นแวบขึ้นมาในหัว และนั่นมันทำให้เขารู้สึกโหวงนัก รู้สึกตกใจ และว่างเปล่าเหลือเกิน

 

                "อย่าทิ้งข้า" เพราะโลกิรู้สึกเช่นนั้น จึงต้องการให้ธอร์อยู่ "อย่าไปไหน" ปกติแล้ว โลกิเลิกแสดงความรู้สึกอ่อนแอให้ใครได้ยินตั้งแต่ที่โตพอจนรับรู้ว่าธอร์จะได้เป็นกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ด หาใช่ตนไม่..หากแต่เพราะความรู้สึกโหวงแปลกๆและเหมือนฝันไป ทำให้โลกิไม่รู้สึกอยากเก็บงำความปรารถนาจากจิตใต้สำนึกนี้เพียงเพราะทิฐิ

 

                "ข้าไม่มีวันทิ้งเจ้าอีก ข้ารับรอง" ธอร์เอ่ยลากเก้าอี้มาข้างเตียงนั่งลงและกุมมือของโลกิแน่น "โลกิ"

 

                _นี่คือทุกสิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ_

โลกินึกและพลันหลับตาลงสู่นิทรา

 

 ***

 

                **_นั่นไม่ใช่ธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จัก_**

 

                หัวสมองนั้นยังคงปวดจนแทบคลั่ง สตินั้นยังเลอะเลือนจำความไม่ได้ หากแต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่โลกิสามารถบอกได้คือ ธอร์ตรงหน้ามิใช่ธอร์ที่เขารู้จัก

 

                ทันทีที่เขารู้สึกตัว ธอร์ซึ่งกุมมือเขามาตลอดห้วงนิทราก็รีบปล่อยมือออกราวกับนั่นเป็นสิ่งไม่สมควรกระทำเป็นอย่างยิ่ง รีบลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้และคุกเข่าลงที่ข้างเตียง

 

                นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสว่างสดใสของธอร์นั้นช้อนมองเขา มันทั้งคุ้นเคย และไม่คุ้นเคย

 

                มันยังคงเป็นนัยน์ตาของธอร์ที่เขารู้จัก สว่างไสว ซื่อตรง เกรียงไกร อาจหาญ และทรงพลัง

                หากแต่สายตาคู่นั้น มิมีสิ่งใดเลยที่เขาคุ้นเคย

               

                มันทั้งเต็มไปด้วยความโศกา ทุกข์ระทม ละอายใจ.. _ละอายใจ_?

                มันแปลกราวกับว่า..ธอร์ทำอะไรที่เลวร้ายกับเขา จนไม่กล้าสู้หน้าตรงๆ

                และนอกจากความละอายในดวงตาคู่นั้นของธอร์ที่แสนจะไม่คุ้นเคย ยังมีอีกสิ่งที่ไม่คุ้นเคยเสียยิ่งกว่า นั่นคือสายตาที่บ่งบอกถึง 'การยกย่อง' เขา

 

                _ผิดวิสัยนัก_

                จนโลกิต้องเอ่ยถาม "ธอร์หรือ?"

 

                "โลกิ" ธอร์เอ่ยตอบอย่างไร้ใจความด้วยเสียงเครือ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้านั้นราวกับกำลังจะขับน้ำตาออกมาเป็นสาย เทพสายฟ้าผู้เกรียงไกรเสียจนเขาไม่เคยเทียบได้นั้น ยืนขึ้นในที่สุด และโผเข้ามาพยุงเขาลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียง

 

_หากสัมผัสนั้น ไม่ใช่ดั่งพี่ชายพยุงน้อง แต่เป็นดั่งข้ารับใช้พยุงราชวงศ์_

 

                โลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะพินิจธอร์ผู้ที่เขามิอาจพูดได้ว่าคุ้นเคย รูปลักษณ์ภายนอกของธอร์ผู้นี้ ไม่ผิดแปลกอันใดไปจากธอร์ที่เขาจำความได้ เรือนผมสีทองไสว นุ่มสลวยราวกับแผงคอของราชสีห์ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างกล้าแกร่งเกรียงไกร ริมฝีปาก จมูก คิ้ว และรูปหน้าที่บรรจงรวมตัวกันก่อให้เกิดเป็นใบหน้ารูปงามหล่อเหลามั่นอกมั่นใจมีชาติตระกูล นอกเสียแต่ เรือนผมนั้นยาวกว่าที่เขาจดจำได้ ปอยผมด้านข้างซ้ายถูกถักเป็นเปียยาวอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นธอร์กระทำมาก่อน และ..รอยแผลบนใบหน้าที่ควรไร้ตำหนิ รอยแผลที่ลากตั้งแต่ข้างแก้มยาวไปจนถึงคอ

 

                "เกิดสิ่งใดขึ้นกัน?" โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่าคำถามนั้นตนเองตั้งใจที่จะถามอีกฝ่าย หรือหลุดปากออกมาโดยไม่ตั้งใจ เช่นเดียวกับมือที่เอื้อมไปแตะรอยแผลของธอร์อย่างไม่รู้ตัวกันแน่

 

                หากแต่แล้วแทนที่คำตอบ ธอร์กลับหันหลังไป โลกินั้นใจหายวูบตกไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่มนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทิ้งตนไปเหลือเพียงคำถามมากมายร้อยแปด แต่แล้วธอร์ก็หันกลับมาพร้อมกับผ้าเช็ดหน้าในมือ ขยับเข้ามาที่ใต้จมูกของเขา เช็ดบางสิ่งที่โลกิไม่รู้ตัวว่าเปรอะใบหน้าของตนอยู่อย่างแผ่วเบา

 

                เมื่อธอร์ละผ้าเช็ดหน้าออก โลกิจึงเห็นโลหิตสีแดงฉานบนผ้าผืนนั้น

 

_เลือดกำเดา..._

 

                แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เติบโตมาแข็งแรงเช่นธอร์ หากแต่..ก็มิเคยอ่อนแอขี้โรค..เลือดกำเดามิใช่สิ่งที่โลกิพูดได้ว่าคุ้นเคย เขาอดยกนิ้วขึ้นสัมผัสใต้จมูกตัวเองไม่ได้ เลือดนั้นยังคงไหลและติดนิ้วออกมาเป็นสีแดงฉาน

 

                เพราะไม่มีใครอื่นที่สามารถอธิบายเรื่องนี้ได้ โลกิจึงเงยหน้าจากนิ้วที่เปื้อนเลือดของตัวเองขึ้นคาดคั้นคำตอบจากธอร์

               

                "เกิดสิ่งใดขึ้นกันแน่?" โลกิย้ำคำถามเดิม หากแต่จุดประสงค์นั้นต่างออกไปจากเดิมสิ้นเชิง

 

                ธอร์นั้นเหมือนแวบหนึ่งจะหลบสายตา และไม่ตอบคำถามนั้นเพราะความละอายใจ หากแต่ธอร์มิใช่คนแบบนั้น ธอร์สบตาเขาอย่างรู้สึกผิดและเป็นทุกข์ ซื่อตรงและไม่คิดกลบเกลื่อนความผิดตนเอง "ไฮล์มดรัลเจอเจ้าซึ่งล่องลอยอยู่ในรูหนอนโดยบังเอิญ --ข้ามิทันได้ไตร่ตรองสิ่งใด ใจข้าบอกแต่ว่าต้องพาเจ้ามาที่นี่ ข้าใจร้อนและดึงดันจะพาเจ้ามายังมิติของข้า โดยลืมตระหนักว่ามันจะกระทบเจ้าเยี่ยงใด --ข้าขอโทษเจ้าจากใจ --ข้อขอโทษจริงๆ"

 

                พลันคำขอโทษมิมีความหมายอันใด คำอธิบายของธอร์ราวกับช่วยกระชากเมฆหมอกมัวๆที่ฉาบกั้นความทรงจำออกไปจนสิ้น หัวที่ปวดจนแทบคลั่ง ตอนนี้ปวดเหมือนจวนเจียนระเบิด ภาพความทรงจำเป็นฉากๆผุดขึ้นในหัวสมองราวกับเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นไปเมื่อวินาทีก่อน บทสนทนาแต่ละฉากแต่ละตอนกรอกลับไปกลับมาราวกับแผ่นเสียงตกร่องที่เล่นซ้ำไปซ้ำมา  

 

                โลกิยกมือขึ้นบีบขมับตัวเองที่รู้สึกว่าหัวสมองกำลังเต้นตุบๆอยู่ภายใน เลือดกำเดานั้นไหลทะลักออกมาจากรูจมูกเป็นสาย หยดเลอะเตียงและเสื้อผ้า ตาขาวนั้นกลายเป็นสีชมพูเพราะเส้นเลือดในตาแตก โลกิเริ่มโค้งตัวไอออกมาเป็นลิ่มเลือด ธอร์ตกใจ สะดุ้งเข้ามาประคองร่างที่สะท้านเพราะการไอและลูบหลังของโลกิอย่างกระวนกระวาย

 

                เสียงในหัวของโลกิสรุปเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างที่โจมตีเข้ามาในคราเดียว

 

 

 _ข้ากับธอร์หาใช่พี่น้องกัน_  
  
                ข้าเป็นบุตรแห่งลาฟฟี่

_ข้าคืออสูรร้ายในนิทานก่อนนอนของเด็กชาวแอสการ์ด_

_ข้าโป้ปดและหลอกลวงคำโต_  
  
                ข้าได้นั่งบัลลังก์กษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ด

_ข้าฆ่าราชายักษ์น้ำแข็ง ช่วยชีวิตโอดินบิดาแห่งสรรพสิ่ง_

_ข้าทำให้ธอร์ทุกข์ทรมาน_

_ข้าพยายามจะกำจัดธอร์_

_ข้าพยายามจะฆ่าธอร์_

ทุกอย่างเหมือนฝันร้ายที่ไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นจริง

                ไม่มีภาพหรือการกระทำใดที่ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนกับว่ามันเกิดขึ้นจริง

 

                ทุกอย่างมันช่าง..ไปไกลเกินกว่าที่จะเชื่อได้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นจริง ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะได้นั่งบัลลังก์ตัวนั้น ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าอีกนิดเดียว..แค่อีกนิดเดียวทุกสิ่งที่เขาวาดฝันปรารถนาก็จะสำเร็จ ไม่ต้องอยู่ใต้ธอร์อีกต่อไป เป็นรัชทายาท เป็นกษัตริย์ เป็นวีรบุรุษผู้ช่วยชีวิตบิดาแห่งปวงเทพ เป็นผู้พิชิตโยธันไฮล์มถูกจารึกและยกย่องในประวัติศาสตร์ชั่วนิรันดร์

 

                ทุกอย่าง..ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองได้ทำอะไรลงไป..

 

                ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะทำอะไรที่ขัดกับคำสอนทุกคำของพระบิดา กระทำตัวราวกับคนโง่ ทรราช บ้าอำนาจ

                แย่ยิ่งเสียกว่าธอร์ตอนที่ยโสโอหังสุดๆไม่เห็นหัวใครทั้งสิ้น..

 

                สังหารบิดาแท้ๆของตัวเอง สังหารเพื่อนร่วมเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเอง ทำให้พ่อต้องล้มป่วยหนัก พรากพี่ชายจากถิ่นแดนดินบ้านเกิด

 

                ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองทำอะไรกับธอร์ลงไป..ไม่อยากเชื่อแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยวว่าตนหวัง..แม้แต่นิดเดียวก็ตาม

               

_ว่าขอให้ธอร์หายไปจากชีวิตเขาตลอดกาล_

หยาดน้ำตานั้นไหลนองจากดวงตาสีเขียวคู่ที่มักฉาบด้วยกำแพงน้ำแข็ง มือนั้นเกาะเกี่ยวธอร์ที่มิใช่ธอร์แน่นราวกับหากไม่มีสิ่งใดให้พึ่งพิงยามนี้ ตัวเขาพร้อมที่จะแตกสลาย แหลกละเอียดย่อยยับ

 

_เขาคิดอะไร..ทำไมเขาถึงคิดว่าเขาสามารถมีชีวิตโดยปราศจากธอร์_

โลกิไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง .. เขาริษยาพี่ชายนัก ยิ่งกว่าที่ใครจะสามารถเคลือบแคลง ยิ่งกว่าที่ซีฟเฝ้าสงสัย แต่..ไม่เคย ไม่เคยเลยที่ตนต้องการให้ธอร์บาดเจ็บหรือสิ้นชีพ ไม่แม้กะทั่งต้องการให้ธอร์ถูกเนรเทศ หรืออยู่อย่างลำบากทุกข์ทรมาน..ไม่เคยปรารถนาให้ธอร์ไม่มีความสุขเลยสักนิด..

 

                _อะไรกัน..ทำไมตนถึงทำแบบนั้นลงไป เพราะอะไร_ _?_

"ข้าให้คำมั่นสัญญา ข้าจะหาหนทางพาเจ้ากลับไปด้วยชีวิตของข้า ไม่ต้องห่วง" ธอร์ที่อยู่กับเขานั้นเอ่ยขึ้น ดูเหมือนจะตีความความโศกเศร้าและหยาดน้ำตานี้เป็นความคิดถึงถิ่นฐานบ้านเกิด

 

                "อย่า" โลกิปรามเสียงดังหนักแน่น กำเสื้อเกราะของธอร์แน่น "ไม่จำเป็น"

 

                ธอร์นั้นงุนงง และเอ่ยถามสั้นๆ "ทำไม?"

 

                โลกิไม่ตอบหากแต่น้ำตาที่ไหลทะลักออกมาร่างกายเริ่มสั่นและส่งเสียงสะอื้นอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ทำให้ธอร์ผู้นั้นเลิกถามทำเพียงแค่ยกมือขึ้นปาดน้ำตาบนใบหน้าของโลกิอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

                "ไม่เป็นไรแล้วเจ้าอยู่กับข้าแล้วโลกิ" ธอร์ผู้นั้นกระชับร่างของโลกิผู้หลงอยู่ในอีกห้วงมิติอย่างปกป้องและนุ่มนวล

 

 _ธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จักไม่เคยกอดข้าอย่างนุ่มนวลเช่นนี้_ _การแสดงความรักของธอร์ที่ข้ารู้จักคือการกอดอย่างแนบแน่นและรุนแรง_ _รุนแรงจนข้าเจ็บ_

                "ข้าในโลกของเจ้าเป็นคนเช่นไร?"

 

 

                โลกิเอ่ยถาม

                และธอร์นั้นตอบ

 

               

 **_"_** **_มหาราช_ ** **_"_ **

 

 

                ***


End file.
